The Forest Of Dreams
by LiLi
Summary: Harry/Ginny, peoples . Very fluffy... ummm... yeah... never forget the two Rs Read and Review!!!


A/N: Okay... this is my second fic I've uploaded today, I guess I was just bored . Warning: This fic is mostly fluff and is meant to be laughed at for it's extreme fluffiness, in fact, I was laughing my head off as I wrote this.. Especially in this part : "This water is as pure and clean as any I have ever tasted." He said, "It has the air of sweet flowers, beginning to blossom in the month of May."

So there, now you've got a quote from the story (It's not all like that, don't worry.), you can decide whether you want to read it or not! It's Ginny and Harry, btw. Oh, and if you do, review! : )

Disclaimer: All mentioned characters belong to J.K. Rowling, although the forest is mine, as is the clearing (It's not the forbidden forest, peoples, it's the forest of dreams.. lol) . 

**The Forest Of Dreams**

Another boring History Of Magic class .

Ginny Weasley sighed .

Another full hour of listening to Professor Binns carry on about whatever he planned to carry on about this class.

Ginny sighed again, and took her text book, notebook, and quill out of her book bag . 

She sat down in an empty desk and opened the small, pink notebook to the first page . It was the normal notebook of any ordinary girl of her age . Up and down the page were little drawing and hearts, which inside them, she had scrawled _Ginny Weasley + Harry Potter = true love . _

Ginny loved to draw, it seemed to be her only escape from the realms of reality and the problems which plagued her life. With a pencil and paper she could draw anything, even things she knew were impossible .

Ginny suspected that half of her drawings were of her and Harry Potter, in every possible scene imaginable . Kissing romantically over a variety of different skies (moonlight streaming all around them and fireworks erupting in the distance were her favorites), walking into the sunset, sitting by the lake, their hands entwined, flying up into a crimson sky on his Firebolt, she clinging on to him for dear life, and he smiling as they soared higher and higher . 

She knew in her heart that she and Harry would never really be together, but it was alright to dream, wasn't it?

Ginny flipped to first blank page in her notebook and raised her quill . 

For the first little while, she contented herself with taking notes and doodling on the sides of the page, while Professor Binn's voice drawled on, but she soon became very bored . 

She set her head down on her desk and slowly drifted off into a deep slumber . 

*~*~*~*~*

The first thing Ginny noticed when she awoke was that she was no longer in the History Of Magic classroom, she was lying on a leafy forest floor, looking up at branches of tall trees, through which only a small portion of blue sky was showing. 

The second thing she noticed was that Harry Potter was sitting at her side, smiling down at her . She automatically blushed. He offered her his hand, and after she took it, helped her up into a sitting position. 

"I'm glad you're awake." Harry said, in a soft, dreamy voice. "There's something I wanted to show you." He gave her his hand, and lead her through the forest .

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked, looking up at him, his wild hair, round glasses and lightning scar. 

"It's a surprise." he said, and smiled . 

Ginny had to be content with his answer for now.

They walked still deeper into the forest, until they could see nothing above them but the tops of the trees, not even the slightest trace of sunlight . 

They stopped . 

"Close your eyes." Harry told Ginny in a soft, soothing voice . 

Ginny did as he said, and let him guide her farther into the darkness . 

Then, suddenly, sunlight seemed to jump from the behind the trees, and dance over her closed eyelids . 

"You may open your eyes now." Harry said, and when she did, and she looked at him, she could see him smiling warmly at her . 

She looked around . It seemed to be a clearing in the trees . In the middle of the clearing, there was a spring, from which clear, pure water jutted forth . All around the spring, wildflowers were growing . Harry stepped over and picked one . 

"This is what I wanted to show you." He said, sweeping his hand over the scene .

"Harry... it's-" Ginny was at a loss for words, she blushed, "It's beautiful... and amazing!"

He bowed and handed her the flower .

Ginny smiled . "For me?"

He nodded .

She took the lovely white blossom from his hands, and tucked it in the red curls of her hair . "Thank you." said she . 

"It was nothing." Harry said, and this time it was he who blushed .

Ginny lead him over to the spring, where they sat, hands entwined, just as like in one of her paintings . 

For a while, they were both silent, admiring the glory around each other . 

Harry dipped his hands into the spring, held the water to his lips, and drank . 

"This water is as pure and clean as any I have ever tasted." He said, "It has the air of sweet flowers, beginning to blossom in the month of May."

Ginny, in turn, dipped her hands into the water as well, lifted it to her lips, closed her eyes, and drank .

"Ah... it is good! It is like all the sweetness of the earth, combined into one soft kiss..." said she . 

Harry lifted her chin, and drew her closer to him, just as their lips were about to meet.........

POOF!

The first thing Ginny noticed when she awoke was that she was no longer in the clearing of the forest, she was in the History Of Magic classroom and the bell had just rung . 

Ginny hurriedly collected her books and exited the room, mad at herself for not even being asleep long enough to kiss him . 

It was her last class of the day, so she made her way up to the Gryffindor common room . 

For a while, she sat in one of the big, fluffy armchairs, still mad at herself for her incapability to even stay asleep long enough to let the dream continue . 

Then the idea came to her . She summoned her paints, her brush, an her canvas to the common room . Normally she would paint upstairs, but today that was not the case . 

She readied her paints and her canvas . Ginny dipped her brush into the water, then into the paint, and took a long brush stroke . 

Her painting was almost finished when three people entered the common room, Harry Potter, her older brother, Ron, and Hermione Granger . 

"Nice painting." Harry commented, walking by .

Ginny blushed . "Oh, yes... just a little idea I had...." she said, and smiled . 


End file.
